User blog:Arelinna/Recipe Backup Page
This is the backup recipe page just in case some nubcaik who was jealous of our epik archive of poems decides to delete the former one. Just fyi, blog posts CANNOT be edited unless you somehow hack into my account. Well, whenever a contributor conspiracy comes, link to this page in the comments. This is a guide to the current recipes on Survival 303. Confirm your recipes and follow the format when editing. There are some notes about specicfic items. Basic math skills may be required to understand the recipes. Also, Ctrl+F is used to search items. ::::::::Notes An Anvil is retained after use and not removed with the tool. To insert your own information to the charts, right-click and select Add New Row on the chart you would like to edit, then fill it out, and finally, select all of what you just added, and bold it (Ctrl+B). Don't put any insulting or inappropriate remarks while editing ANY page on this wiki. I can and WILL ban you from the use of this wiki if you do. So please for the sake of our users keep it clean and correct. Remember, roblox is for kids! Also, please note that item skill requirements are supposed to go to the "Skill Requirements" page. TRANSFERING BUILDINGS: To transfer things, person that you're transfering your buildings to MUST retool those transfered buildings in order to have "control" of them or else the building will stay the and they won't be able to control them (retool). Abbreviations: S. = Small M. = Medium L. = Large ® = Refined ?' = Needs Confirmation 'ToolsEdit (Note: If the Fishing Rod breaks use backspace and pick it back up!) 'Fire Starters'Edit 'Weapons'Edit 'Armor'Edit (Note: After you make the armor, put it somewhere and touch it to wear it.) (Note: Armor is always "Create Item") (Note: When you wear the armor, the only way to take it off is to die or reset) 'Ranged Weapons'Edit 'Ammunition'Edit (Note: To load ammunition, place it, and then click on it with the ranged weapon.) 'Weapons'Edit 'Explosives' (Note: Do NOT craft the Gunpowder when there are flames nearby or else it might explode right in front of you.) (Note: Bombs are crafted with the "Create Item" button, not the "Create Tool" button.) 'Vehicles'Edit Vehicles help you get to places. There are boats for sea, and carts and catapults for land. Boats are useful for frequent travelers, or if you own a trade route. Land vehicles are good for farmers or shopkeepers, delivering shipments. Remember, when making vehicles you need to use "Create Tool". 'Boats'Edit 'Land'Edit 'Food'Edit If you are to survive, you need to eat and drink. Not everybody wants to eat wild berries. These recipes are for all you fine diners who need good food. Remember, food is created with "Create Food". Please note that "Cook" means to put any uncooked/raw things on anything on fire. This includes Stoves, Bakeries, Burning Oil, Burning Large/small leaves, etc. Note: A new food tool has come you must use that insted of create item. |} |} |} | |} | |} |} 'Money'Edit 'Crafting'Edit 'Shelter'Edit 'Walls' 'Etc.' 'Boats' 'Cooking 'Edit 'Farming'Edit |} Read more Category:Blog posts